


Mid Battle Memories

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Tony’s thoughts as he reunites with Peter Parker, his kid, in the middle of the battlefield.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Mid Battle Memories

**Author's Note:**

> very small oneshot i wrote at 4am because i watched peter and tony’s hug in endgame again

He’s on the battlefield, surrounded. There’s a big ‘thing’ towering over him, over-powering him and this is it, this is what’s going to kill the great Tony Stark. 

Peter’s out there (somewhere). He has to be, they’re all back. The kid, his kid, that he brought back the world for... He’s not sure if he’s even safe. What if something happens to him here? What if he dies again and Tony can’t even say goodbye? This can’t be it-

Then he sees it.

Two webs fly out and pull the monster away from him. The kid freezes underneath a giant foot, clearly flinching. Tony can’t believe it.

Five years. It’s a long time. Tony had been mourning the loss of the great, brilliant, Peter Parker for longer than he had the privilege to know him. 

But there he was (in the flesh).

The kid comes bounding towards him, eyes set on him like there wasn’t a raging fire behind them, or thanos trying to get back the infinity stones to wipe them all out. In the kids eyes, it’s just them.

“Mr Stark!” 

Tony used to get annoyed when the kid refused to call him ‘Tony’. He would insist on it, telling Pete there wasn’t a need for formalities. But, no, Peter Parker was the epitome of the word polite. He didn’t have it in him to be any different. 

Tony stared for a second, nothing coming out of his mouth. It felt like a dream, seeing Peter there. His first child...

He loved Morgan, he loved her with all his heart. She was a saving grace, something to love when all the pent up pain in his stomach bubbled. But, there was also a hole in his stomach. That hole was longing out for Peter.

“Hey! Holy Cow!” Peter said, helping him up from the floor. “You will not believe what’s going on!” 

The battlefield’s noises left his ears, the only thing he needed to hear was Peter. He held onto the kid’s arm, letting his face fall. He was just so... happy to have the kid back. Even after all Peter had been through... he was always so innocent, so happy to be around the people he loved. Tony tried to be like that when the kid was gone, to honour his memory, but he could never do it like the kid did. 

“Do you remember when we were in space?” Peter asked, like it was yesterday.

Of course he did. Tony never forgot that day. Hearing the whimper escape from Peter’s mouth, the desperate way he called for him. He must’ve known it was coming. The only person in the world to feel the pain from the snap, because of his senses.

Tony remembered running over to him, grasping for him as the kid cried, begged, for Tony to help him. To not let him go. But Tony was powerless, he couldn’t do anything but watch as his kid turned to dust on his palms.

He’d never forget that memory. Oh, he’s had too many nightmares to do that. 

“I got all dusty! I must’ve passed out, because I woke up and you were gone? But- Dr Strange was there, right? And he was like- It’s been five years, come on! They need us! And then he started doing that yellow sparkly thing that he does-,” Peter rambled (and oh, how Tony had missed the kid’s stories) as he began to imitate the doctor.

Peter would never change and that’s what made him so perfect. He just missed so much. 

He never forgot Peter’s voice. He made sure of it. He probably listened to one of the kid’s, many, voicemails (the ones Happy had sent over) everyday; he liked to pretend that the boy was sitting right beside him in his lab.

He’d show Morgan the recordings, to let her know she had a big brother. Wherever he was, they loved him and Tony knew that he’d love her. Because that’s who Peter was. He saw the best in people, refusing to accept that they could do anything bad (until they showed they had bad intentions, of course). And that’s why Tony loved him so much.

Tony couldn’t hold it back any longer. He took a few steps into Pete’s personal space, muttering under his breath. “Hold me, kid. Just hold me.” 

Taking Peter’s in his arms, for the first time, he regretted the years he didn’t hold him close. He kept him there, rubbing his back and swaying slightly side to side.

No battle was more important than letting his kid know that he loved him. 

“This is nice,” Peter whispered, the words going straight into Tony’s ears.

Tony smiled, with the hole in his stomach gone (for the first time). If it was appropriate timing, Peter would probably sing ‘reunited and it feels so good’ (whilst asking Tony if he had heard the old song, in which Tony would pretend to be offended). And Tony would laugh, introducing Peter to the new people on their team he had met since he’d been gone.

Tony couldn’t wait to watch Peter’s reaction to the talking racoon. He was the only one who, still, was completely in awe of this walking, talking (and emotive) animal. Peter would, most definitely, try to pet Rocket. When the animal bit back, the kid would be completely apologetic whilst Tony laughed in the corner. 

A weird thought to have, for the first time Peter was back. But it just reminded him of the kid, of finding innocence when all you could see is the dark. Sometimes it’s good to just.. relax, in a time where you’d think it was impossible. 

As Tony pulled away, he planted a big kiss onto the side of Peter’s cheek. “I love you, kid,” He added, making sure they were covered as a pile of rubble flew their way.

“I love you too,” Peter replied.

His eyes let Tony know that he was terrified. Tony almost wanted to yell at Strange to portal him somewhere safe, to make sure Peter didn’t see one more death. But it was too late, they needed everyone here for their best chance (and Peter was one of the best). 

They’d just have to catch up once they won.

Right?


End file.
